


Pride and Persistence

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [42]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, interrogation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Pansy is a consultant for the Ministry. Her speciality? Getting answers.
Relationships: Scott Lang & Pansy Parkinson
Series: Marvel & Magic [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Pride and Persistence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.
> 
> Square G2: Interrogation kink

This one was a tough nut to crack. Pansy prided herself on her interrogation techniques, but this guy didn't even break a sweat. It was insulting. Her pride was on the line. The aurors and the Minister wanted answers: how he had gotten into the Minister's office, and why.

Unfortunately, since he was a  _ muggle,  _ they couldn't use magic or potions on him, at the risk of causing the ICW's ire. However, his very presence in their midst was a dangerous loophole and breach in their security, but also the reason she had been called in.

Pansy laid back against the wall, inspecting her prisoner. There had to be  _ something _ she had not yet tried, but the man looked as bored as ever. She could use muggle means of interrogation, but they were so primitive and bloody, the ICW might condemn them for using them as well. Just asking questions wasn't going to cut it though. Pansy huffed and stomped her foot in frustration, her high heel clicking on the tiled floor.

The sound finally drew the stranger out of his apathy, his eyes zeroing in on her dragon hide boots. Pansy smirked, taking another step forward, pointedly making her heel click loudly, then another as his eyes followed her. When she was close enough to the chair he was tied to, she lifted her foot and brought it down hard on the edge of his seat, inches from his crotch. His breathing accelerated, his pupils dilating.

"Well, well, well," she teased, dropping her voice to a sultry timbre. "Looks like someone is finally ready to play along."

His eyes were on her now, which was a huge improvement. A first contact. She dropped the toe of her boot, slowly, first making contact with the thick leather of his black trousers, then went further, pressing against the soft tissues of his groin. The man bit his lip. She was curious to see how far he would go, but took her time about it.

"Stop," he finally gasped.

"Talk," she ordered, cupping his chin forcefully to lift his face up. "Give me your name, pretty boy. No harm in that, right? Just your name."

Pansy dug her nails into his skin as she squeezed his chin harder.

"Scott," he gasped. "Scott Lang."

Pansy smiled toothily. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

"American?" she asked, thinking she had heard a slight accent in those few words. His answer would be telling her a lot too. If he refused to answer or lied, he was here on a mission, and she would have to really dig her heels in to get answers since catching a foreign muggle spy could only mean the Statute of Secrecy was in jeopardy.

But he did answer with a nod of his head and a breathy yes. Just an idiot then. She let go of him, disappointed.

"How the hell did you infiltrate this place? No one can just walk in here willy-nilly, especially not some foreign tourist," she spat the last word like it tasted bad.

The American wizards and witches always looked down on them because of their dark lord infestation. That this American was a muggle to boot only added insult to injury, but at least he hadn't been sent by the MACUSA.

"Well," she snapped, rolling her eyes when she realized he was expecting some kind of motivation from her.

"You better answer me, pretty boy, or my heels will be the least of your worries," she said as she ground said heel in his foot.

He muttered something in reply, and, despite her instincts screaming at her not to, she leaned over. He jerked his foot she had been needling, making her stumble into his lap. Something clicked, and suddenly he was gone. Disappeared.

She stood, scanned the room and even cast location charms, but he had truly and completely vanished from the aurora holding cell. It should have been impossible, even for a wizard. She spun towards the one way mirror in a fury.

"I thought he was a muggle!?"

The door opened and Potter entered, scratching his already messy hair.

"Well, yeah."

"You know muggles so well, care to explain how he did it?" she needled.

"Uhm… not really."

"Useless," she muttered, annoyed at how unconcerned he seemed. 

Did he not realize the stakes if this muggle spilled the beans about their society? Good thing for those idiots she could work on the fringe of the law when she wasn't specifically hired as a "consultant" for the Ministry. She had a name, and Scott Lang was going to regret having put her reputation on the line.

  
  



End file.
